


Cutting Shadows

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack buried a girl somewhere in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



She's back on **that** planet, a helpless little girl running away from everything, hiding as a boy. She'll never be anything but a helpless girl, watching everyone around her die.

Then she sees a silver reflection, or maybe it's a glow. She moves toward it…

…Jack's breath comes hard and rapid as the dream dissolves. There's a hand on her, a hand Jack knows well. 

"Not that person anymore, Jack," Riddick rumbles reassuringly. "Stronger, harder, and more who you were supposed to be."

Jack nods silently, feeling that presence of 'helpless girl' fade back into the shadows. The shine-job looking at Jack is the only light that sees through them so clearly.


End file.
